untitled love
by TINKGIRL
Summary: Bella moves back to forks to live with her dad and her brother Emmett. Is it the place she thinks it is or is it a complete hell hole? All Human First fanfic. Rated M for language violence rape and other things. Diclaimer SM owns everything but the plot
1. meeting the improved bella

EmPOV

"So I heard the Geek is coming back today," Mike Newton said ragging on my half sister. She left for middle school in L.A. with her mom, Renee. She drove here to Forks, Washington last night. I didn't get to see her because I stayed at a buddy's house.

"Hey stop ragging on my little sister or you'll regret it." Even though she was from my dad's second marriage I still felt like her protective older brother.

"Jeeze Emmett chillax."

I felt a buzz in my pants pocket.

Em- Midnight blue convertible is mine –B

I looked up to see her convertible pulling in to a spot. When she got out she took me by surprise. She definitely didn't look 13 anymore.

"Bellsize!"

BPOV

"Bellsize!" Ugh I can't believe he still calls me that. I walked towards him and what I assumed was his friends he's been hanging out with since 7th grade.

"Emmy!" I yelled as I reached him. I was engulfed into a big bone crushing bear hug.

"Wow Bells you sure grew up. I'm gonna have to start breaking faces." HE aid once he put me down.

"Well, you know Renee. She made me this." I said gesturing to my black skinny jeans and turquoise empire waist shirt. "She even went as far as to put me in dance classes."

"OH that's going to be funny to see."

"I'm surprisingly graceful, but I still can't walk across a flat surface without tripping." I said. I felt blood rush I my face in embarrassment.

"Aw same old Bella. Come see the guys." He towed me to the picnic table where they were. "Everyone re-meet my little sister Bella." Emmett side stepped so everyone could get a glimpse of me. I got gasps and faces full of shock coming my way. "Bells, you remember the guys. Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Edward."

"Let me see jackass 1, jackass 2, jackass 3, and jackass 4 slash player." I said smirking. "Yep I remember. Where's Rose?"

"Right behind you." Came that familiar soprano voice. I spun around to see my two very best friends.


	2. stand up for yourself

**Hey guys I'll try and update as much as I can. With family drama and being sick I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update. I wanna get some reviews please!!!!! At least 10 before the next chapter**

**-IamTwilightGirl-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ali! Rose!" I said literally jumping on them. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"We know so much for keeping in contact. But I love your outfit you have definitely changed for good." Alice said **taking** in my outfit.

"Yeah the Bella I knew wouldn't have let me dress her up if you paid her." Rose said smirking.

"Oh bite me; Renee has forced me to be this. I would rather wear my favorite stretch jeans and simple plan t-shirt. But noooo, I have to look good at all times. That means make-up done, hair done, and a stunning outfit. She threatened to throw out my books and get rid of my clothes and replace them with dresses if I didn't do this."

"Oh my gosh, Rose! Why didn't we think of that?" Alice said laughing.

"I don't know." Rose said also laughing.

"Oh come on you guys I don't want to be late to class." I said dragging them away and towards the building.

Lunch came quickly and I got plenty of stares while trying to find a table. I finally saw Emmett waving me over to the rest of them. The only seat left was next to Edward, oh great!

"So Bells are you coming to the party on Friday?" Rose asked with hope.

"You're going to make me go anyways so might as well do it the less painful way." I said sighing. Then something covered my eyes. "Hey! Whoa! Whose doing that?"

"Guess who?" came the light southern accent that my best guy friend had.

I instantly turned around. "Jazz!" I hugged him tightly. He was one of Emmett's friends but the only one that treated me with respect.

"Look at you Miss Swan all grown up." He said twirling me in a circle.

"Yeah, yeah. What have you been up to?"

"Just moved back from Arizona." He said sitting beside me.

"Oh your dad get stationed there?"

"Yeah. My mom wanted to come back here cause of Rose who's staying with Ed and Ali."

"Ah, I see."

"Um Bella, I won't look now but the plastic trio is on their way over here." Alice said from across from me.

"Oh joy."

As Alice had said the plastic trio, Lauren, Victoria, and Tanya, arrived. "Well well looks like the geek wannabe is back." Lauren said. "What'd you do get plastic surgery."

"Sorry honey, I didn't do that. See this," I said standing up and gesturing to my body. "Is all natural unlike you. I would ask to get my money back for that terrible nose job. Now why don't you take you and your skanky friends asses back to where you came from?"

She just huffed and went back to her table.

"Wow Bells. You used to be scared of her. Where the hell did that come from?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Em, when you live in L.A. you have to learn to defend yourself. I even know how to throw a few punches."


	3. Telling him what he really is

**I'm soooo sorry for making you wait. But I'm trying to get them up quickly.**

After lunch was my fourth period biology. It's the only thing I've really enjoyed. I was an advanced student backing L.A. and I to pay a price for it. Since I was so wonderfully gifted I had to be paired up with Edward Cullen. Yes, the player himself was a gifted student.

"Bella?" Edward asked taking the seat beside me.

"Yes, Cullen?" I asked not taking my eyes off my paper.

"Why do you hate me so much? Believe it or not we used to be best friends."

"Hmm……. You made fun of me, when I moved you never bothered to call much less come say goodbye. You've become the worst person and it kills me to say this, but you, Edward Cullen, have become a stuck up jackass and a player." Just then the bell signaled for us to go to the last class of the day.

I ran to my gym class praying he wasn't in it. I had no luck with me today.

**EPOV**

I hated to admit she was right. I had become the worst thing that we despise. I wanted her, but not as a friend. I wanted her to be something more to me. She was the one who could change my ways and life.

**BPOV**

I ran to the changing room and changed into the demanded uniform. It was a pair of short blue shorts and a black shirt that was 2 sizes too small. I wasn't much but it covered the essentials. I would bet twenty bucks that the male gym teachers designed these. Creeps!!!

I walked into the gym to be attacked by my pixie of a friend, Alice.

"The party is tomorrow. Please, please sleep over?" She pleaded using the famous Cullen pout.

"I'll have to ask Charlie, but I think I can"


	4. Party

**Again I'm sooooo sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the next chapter**

I called my dad's work phone as I opened the door.

"Forks police station."

"Hi Robert, can I talk to my dad?"

"Oh hey Bells, haven't heard your voice in a while. Just a sec, I'll go get him."

"Thanks." I said, plopping down on my bed.

"Hey Bells." My dad's gruff voice came over the receiver.

"Hey dad, so Alice want me to sleep over tonight for the party. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I already told Em you guys could, just no boys Bells."

"Dad the boys here are slime balls with the exceptions of Jasper, who has Ali, and Emmett, my own brother. I'll put something in the fridge for you to heat up."

"Okay Bells. See you Saturday, I love you."

"Love you, too."

We hung up and I put leftover lasagna in the fridge and ran up to my room. I started packing my pj's and an outfit for school. We were going shopping for the party outfits tomorrow after school.

When I arrived, Emmett was already there. Alice dragged me up the stairs and to her bedroom where Rose waited.

"So girls what's going on in the boy section?" I asked flopping down by Rose and Ali's Queen sized bed. "Any guys? Ahem *cough, cough* Jasper, *cough, cough* Emmett." I asked fake coughing making them laugh.

"No," the answered sadly.

"Oh come on you all like each other, just go for it."

"Fine, we'll try."

"Okay girls, showers then bed." Esme, Ali's mom, said popping her head in the door way.

After school we headed straight for the mall. We went to five different stores before we found the perfect outfits from DEBS.

"Edward will be falling at you feet tonight." Alice smirked

"Yeah he won't know what hit him." Rose laughed.

"Preferably a two ton anvil." I replied. They just laughed.

I slipped into my denim mini and bright pink halter top. The outfit was completed by three inch high heels. My makeup was natural.

I walked down the stairs to see the party in full swing. I went outside feeling worn out from school today and not in the mood to party. I felt something hit the back of my head I saw two figures leering over me before everything went black

**Sorry it's short but reviews make me happy and write faster. **


	5. The Aftermath and happy endings

**He he I'm updating so fast I'm happy. Tell me what you think. I love ALL TIME LOW!!!!**

**EPOV**

I was jolted awake by Alice shaking me. I could see tear trails down her face.

"Ali, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Bella," my heart dropped

"What happened?"

"She won't tell me. She's so scared, she won't stop shaking it's really scaring me. She's been beat up pretty bad and she's just saying your name. Please help her." She sobbed helplessly.

"Shhh, OF course I will. Where is she?"

"She's in my room."

I walked across the hall to Ali's room and found a heartbreaking sight. Bella Was curled up on Ali's bed with her arms pulling her legs to her chest. He clothes were ripped and dirtied with, no doubt, her own blood. Cuts and bruises covered the visible surface of her skin while tears flowed freely down her face. I slowly walked towards the bed, so I didn't startle her.

"E-e-eward?" She hoarsely whispered through her tears.

"It's me sweetheart."

"They found me. They-They- I begged them not to, but they wouldn't stop."

"Did he…. Did they rape you?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. I knew who they were. They were Jacob Black and James Vix.

She sobbed harder into my chest and I knew I had my answer.

I paced the waiting room, waiting for Carlisle to give me news of her condition.

"Edward," My father called from the doors.

"Is she okay?" I impatiently asked.

"She is now. She will be sore though. The tearing will have to heal. She's awake and asking for you." I started through the doors. "Edward, do you know who could of done this?"

"Jacob Black and James Vix, they kept pressing her to go parking with them. Is she pregnant?" I asked knowing she wouldn't want a baby to happen this way.

"No, whoever did this used protection. Now go, she needs you."

I quickly walked down to her room and opened the door. She was curled up on her left side watching the door. She noticed me and slightly smiled. With all the cuts and bruises she still looked beautiful. I sat on the edge of her bed.

**BPOV**

I didn't like the fact that he was far away.

**EPOV**

She lifted her head and leaned into my side.

"It was James and Jacob. They knocked me out."

"Shh….. Their not going to be coming back and if they do, they won't be able to touch you. I won't ever let them."

"Stay, please?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She pulled down beside her. I curled me body around her, letting her back rest against my chest. "Your too important to leave. I love you, I have since we were little."

"I love you, too. But please don't break my heart it's been broken to many times."

"I promise I never will. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

So there you have it. They're finally together Reviews make me ecstatic.


	6. AN sorry

I'm sooooo sorry guys! I've just started tenth grade and have three college classes I am doing, I'll try to update as much as I can. It's may not be very much considering I have hyper extended my left thumb and can barely type but I will try my best for you guys.

Xoxo

Sweetlil'cullengirl


	7. Mexico

**Here you go peoples!!!**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since my rape. The police had caught James and Jacob, had enough evidence, and my testimony to put them away for awhile. Turns out Jacob flipped on James and got a lesser sentence and I didn't have to testify.

I had been living with the Cullens since then; Edward was thankful I didn't get pregnant by rape. He decided we should celebrate, so he decided to take us to Mexico for a month. Edward booked us to leave the day of the trial. I sat in the passenger seat of his silver, shiny Volvo at 9 a.m. He kept his hand on my knee rubbing circles on the inside. The sexual tension was building up, I knew I was safe with him and wanted to give myself to him. I couldn't wait for Mexico.

We arrived at the airport and were greeted by an over friendly stewardess. "Welcome to the Port Angeles airport." She said batting her eyelashes. We had only just got here and this girl was throwing herself at my Edward already.

"Hi, two tickets under Cullen." Edward said stroking the tense muscles in my back.

"Okay," she said typing on the keyboard and handed him our tickets. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked leaning forward trying to give Edward a glimpse of her boobs.

I leaned towards her, "If there's anything he needs I'm sure I can help him with it." We walked away leaving there a stunned stewardess.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

"She was practically inviting you to join the mile high club with her. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're sexy when your jealous." He said kissing my temple.

"Don't start something now, we're boarding." I said picking up my carry on.

After five hours of flights and driving we made it to the hotel. The manager checked us in and gave us our key.

"I'm going to go freshen up." I said grabbing some 'clothes' from my suitcase and running into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and put on my blue teddy that Alice bought me. I shook my hair loose from the ponytail that kept it up. Looking in the mirror, I found that the blue lace hugged my every curve and gave me amazing cleavage. I suddenly felt excited for this night. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

Edward was unpacking the suitcases we brought. Hearing the bathroom door he turned around. I could tell his breathing hitched as he took in my clothing, or lack thereof.

"Edward, I need something," I said trying my best to look sexy. I swayed my hips a little as I walked over to him.

He finally found his voice, "what do you need?"

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You, right here, right now."

Suddenly our clothes were on the floor and he was laying me on the counter. He grasped my hips, thrusting into me in one fluid movement.

"Mmmm………tight." He said into the skin of my breast.

"Oh…..your…so…big…ahhh..yeah right there." He continued to thrust making the spring in my stomach coil tighter.

"Fuck, Bella you feel so good." That's all it took to send me over the edge. Seconds later Edward released, moaning my name.

He pulled out and carried me to the bed and laid me down and then he lay beside me. My back was against his chest, spooning.

"I love you." He said kissing my shoulder.

"I love you too." We feel into a blissful sleep, intertwined.

**How was it???? I'm not very good at Lemons so please review!!!!**

**Sweetlil'cullengirl **


End file.
